


Now THIS is a party!

by Fallingtoast



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLUGH now i gotta re type them all, Blood, Character Death, One Shot, Respawn Mechanics, So basically, Techno is a blood god and should not be challenged, That was some stream am i right fellas?!, claps hands, death still aint fun tho, dont worry! its temporary!, hope ya like it!, im gonna FIGHT ao3, its a hella pain in this universe, just a short one shot, just deleted all my tags!!!, lol, ok! here we go, that being said there is blood and death here, this is a gift for Ghostly!, this might be considered crack but i dont think it is, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtoast/pseuds/Fallingtoast
Summary: Techno just wanted to gather information on the enemy. But of course something had to go wrong.
Relationships: None, just platonic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Now THIS is a party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostly_Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Quest/gifts).



> Heyo!!! just a short oneshot i wrote at 1 am!

_Reconnaissance._

_I was here._

_For Reconnaissance_. 

Techno wondered how it had gotten to this point.

It was supposed to be a festival, and for a while, he supposed it was. The dunk booth, the wrestling match, watching Schlatt struggle to swim- all good fun!

But then things had fallen to pieces. Right after Tubbo had given his speech, the president had boxed him in, cageing him on stage. 

And he was accused of treason.

And well.. They all knew what was inevitably going to happen next.

Execution.

_Who holds a public execution at a festival anyways_ Techno thought distantly, _seems to me that would bring down the mood._

“...echnoblad!”

“Huh?” Techno was snapped out of his musings by his name being called. Looking up he saw Schlatt, arms crossed and impatient tapping his foot.

“Techno! Get up here!”

“Uhh, okay.” and he stood. It felt like he was walking in a dream, like he wasn't really walking up to the podium, he was watching someone else going up and standing in front of Tubbo, looking into his wide, scared eyes, keeping an aloof expression on their face.

“Well?” Schlatt asked.

“....well what?” Techno blinked, looking from Tubbo to Schlatt.

“Well take care of him!” Techno looked back at Tubbo, who flinched at his gaze.

“I don’t really see how I can.”

Schlatt stood silently for a moment before slowly asking “what.”

“I mean,” Techno said rocking back on his heels, “I don’t really know what you mean- like, do you want me to buy him a nice coat? Take him out to dinner? Shine his shoes?” 

After a stunned beat of silence Schlatt spoke, “...Techno-” 

“I mean you put him in a box! Techno continued, “I don't really see how I can ‘take care of him’ while he's in there.”

“DAMN IT TECHNO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!” Schlatt slammed his fist down on the podium, the sudden bang silencing any further words Techno might have said.

Suddenly he was aware of all the eyes on him, Schlatt, Quackity, and almost the whole smp behind him. 

Watching. 

Like Tubbo, who had started to smile a bit during Techno’s ramble, but was once again watching in fear. Watching _him_ in fear.

_I’m on your side_. The words bubbled up in his throat, choking him. Twisting around in his neck like a noose. 

Techno opened his mouth, “I-I don’t-”

“TAKE HIM OUT!!!” Schlatt all but screamed.

“To dinner?” Techno blurted. Sue him, anxiety makes you say stuff sometimes. 

“ _No!!_ ” Schlatt dropped his head in his hands, taking a deep breath before saying, “ _Kill. Him._ ”

“Oh.” Technoblade paused. _Kill him. Kill Tubbo._ Tubbo, who was an ally. Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend, his right hand man. Tubbo, who looked so _so scared in that moment-_

“Well that seems excessive.” he drawled at the same time the crowd exploded into murmurs. 

Schlatts head snapped up so quickly it gave Techno neck pain.

“Excessive! He-” 

“Yeah!” Techno heard Niki call from the crowd, couldn't we just lock him up or something?”

“HE’S A TRAITOR!!!” Schlatt roared.

“Yeah but he- this is Tubbo we’re talking about!” Techno exclaimed. 

Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he were fighting off a headache, “Yes. We are talking about Tubbo, who, in case you havent noticed- is a traitor to manburg and therefore! Must die. Do you understand Techno.” It was a statement, not a question. 

More than that, Techno realized, it was a threat. He lowered his gaze...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And equipped his crossbow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, Mr. President. I understand.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno sighed, putting his crossbow away and switching out his axe. He spoke clearly, his voice ringing through the plaza. 

“I’ll try to make this quick, and painless.”

Tubbo took a shuddering breath before nodding. He stood tall, though his eyes were screwed shut and he was shaking head to toe- he stood. And awaited his death.

  
  
  


Techno raised his axe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And the scream of a dying man shattered the tense silence, as Schlatt fell from the stage.

.

.

.  
  
Jschlatt was slain by The Axe of Peace.

“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!” Techno shouted as he whirled on the crowd, quickly equipping his crossbow and firing for all he was worth. Distantly he hoped Niki made it out, but at the moment he didn't really care. He grinned, the next fight he was in would be a sight to see. With every death he grew stronger, every drop of blood that fell onto the ground fueled him. Besides, they would all respawn later. It wouldn't be pleasant, but they would be fine.

“Now this!! This is a party!” Techno laughed. Public executions were lame, there was no pizazz! No fight! No struggle! Nothing interesting about it! But an all out brawl/ fight or die every man for himself? Now that was good content!

He turned to Tubbo, who was standing in shock at the massacre before him.

“Well then? Are we going or what?”

___________________________________

The meet up with Wilbur and Tommy went well after that, Niki had in fact escaped his impromptu blood bath, but she still wasn't too pleased with him about firing at her. Wilbur on the other hand had been strangely quiet, Techno knew he’d been struggling with something recently, but Techno assumed he’d find out about it if it was important.

Tommy hadn’t left Tubbo’s side. He had tried to be serious, and actually thank Techno, but the god was too distracted to really pay much attention. It was _FINALLY_ raining and he was absolutely dying to test out his new trident.

  
  
  
And as he flew, _yes! Finally flew!!_ Back to his base he enjoyed the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> the sole curse word in here is courtesy of Ghost lol


End file.
